


Share 1.5

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Sharing a Bed [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Kinda Non-Con But Not Really, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: One hotel room, two members of Overwatch, Jack's point of view.





	Share 1.5

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a suggestion from a lovely commenter, here we have Jack's point of view. (Though, this probably isn't quite what that suggestion meant.)

One hotel room. To be honest, I didn't think it would go over with Reyes at all. As a matter of fact, he didn't even bother getting dressed for bed. After his shower he simply wore the clothes he'd been wearing all day. When he got into bed, his back was to me and he lay there quietly. He was probably pretending to be asleep, but I knew he was awake.

It was a little too tempting having this man so close to me and I thought about leaving well enough alone, but temptation can be tricky. Without even thinking about it, I moved closer to him—so close that I was breathing in the scent of the shampoo he used—and slid my hand up his thigh, to his waist and back down again.

"You've got a great body, Gabe," I whispered. That was something I should've told him the other day when I felt him up, but it had slipped my mind at the time.

He didn't say anything and he didn't push me away. It was a lot like the last time I was able to touch him like this. That time had been harmless, really. I'd offered to give him a massage and I was surprised that he'd agreed to it. I completely forgot what I was supposed to be doing and I'd let my hands roam all over his body—his shoulders, his chest, his abs, his thighs.

I couldn't lie. I'd often thought about simply touching Gabriel like that on many occasions and that day was the first time I was able to.

And then he'd quickly left the room, but not before I noticed that his pants had drawn tight around the crotch area. So, maybe Gabriel had wanted me to touch him like that. It was the only explanation I could come up with as to why he'd reacted in such a way.

Thinking about that time had caused my own cock to perk up and I absent-mindedly pressed it against his ass. I almost panicked when I realized what I'd done. Gabriel would definitely have something to say about that.

Nothing. He didn't say anything and surprisingly, he didn't push me away either.

Gabriel's hair and skin smelled so good that I couldn't help kissing the back of his neck. Yet another action that I didn't think through before I did it. However, I swore I heard Gabriel moan. That moan was so beautiful that my erection stiffened even more.

"Jack, cut it out. I'm trying to sleep," he said, his voice rougher than usual. It had to be my imagination, though. There was no way. In order for Gabriel to sound the way I thought I heard him sound, he would have had to be just as excited as I was.

I chuckled to myself. It was all wishful thinking. But I didn't let that stop me from tightening my grip on his hip and slowly grinding my erection against his ass.

Seriously, was he not going to stop me? Was this something he'd been waiting for? Or was he simply so astounded by what I was doing that he didn't know how to react? I chuckled to myself again.

It had to be the latter. Even though Gabriel had become erect the other day when I'd practically caressed his body, that didn't mean he approved of what I was doing now.

I couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed having taken advantage of him in such a way, but I couldn't stop myself now. I continued to grind against his ass and it felt amazing against my clothed cock. 

And what was this? Was that beautiful, muscular ass moving against me?

Once again, I kissed the back of his neck. And without thinking, I moaned softly against his neck and whispered his name.

It was true. Gabriel's hips had begun to move only slightly and I heard him moan, "Dammit, Jack."

In my opinion he sounded like he was pretty close to cumming. So, I did what any polite person would do in that situation. I unzipped his pants for him and pulled his length from the fabric. Almost immediately, he ejaculated in my hand. Upon feeling his body convulse, I too came.

"Dammit, Jack," Gabriel said again, this time sounding embarrassed.

I had to show him that there was no reason to be embarrassed, so even though we were both a mess, I put my arms around him and sighed.


End file.
